


Очередь

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [110]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Очередь

В Центральном парке лежит ковер из золотых листьев, по вечерам играет багрянцем, а по утрам ранних гостей встречает туман. Не спящие в Нью-Йорке пьют кофе из Старбакса, греют о бумажный стакан руки и слушают музыку, айфон исправно отделяет человека от суеты большого города. Шульдих не любит мерзнуть, ему безразлична музыка, особенно в пять часов утра, он терпеть не может кофе, которое американцы жарят до горечи. Он идет по прямой, как стрела, улице, стараясь не заглядывать в переулки, где мусорные мешки валяются на тротуарах. Макушки деревьев пытаются ветвями уколоть небо. Так кажется, издалека. Совсем скоро первые извозчики приедут занимать места. В парке — никого. Только извилистые дорожки, поля, небольшие пруды и редкие, очень редкие прохожие. Но Шульдиху плевать, он не стремится в тишину, его путь заканчивается у входа в квадратный куб. Белое яблоко особенно четко выделяется в темноте, его свет словно манит обывателей к себе. Бренд. Марка. Новенький айфон. Заказ невозможен, и специальный аттракцион в виде очереди.

Шульдих оглядывает людей, пытаясь, не прибегая к телепатии, прочитать, кто они такие и чем дышат. Потом он, разумеется, проверит свои выкладки, но по настоящему интересен сам процесс. Его взгляд останавливается на широкоплечем мужчине в строгом пальто.

Шульдих фыркает, подходит к нему и встает рядом. Плечо к плечу.

— Я не сказал, что я его не куплю.

— Но ты же сказал, что тебя это не интересует.

— Не вижу, как одно противоречит другому. Статус и интерес — разные вещи.

— Тогда скажи мне, почему ты не сделал предзаказ? — Шульдих наконец поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на профиль Кроуфорда.

— Честно говоря… — он улыбается уголками губ, едва заметно. — Забыл.


End file.
